Ashley
Ashley, labeled The Mean Girl, competed on Total Drama Isle. Chapter Guide: Total Drama Isle 1. She formed an alliance with Samantha and Gwenyth. Her team lost and she voted Jared off 2. She sets the rules for her alliance, which her team loses. She voted off Lizzy 3. She votes Nicholas as a useless person, and her team wins 4. She tells her team she is the leader, and agrees that Maria, Matt, and Gwenyth should perform. She votes off Maria when her team loses the challenge. 5. She answers both questions right and her team wins 6. She gets mad at Alan. Her team wins 7. Her team loses and votes Chris 8. When taking the lie detector test she said she whould vote for Matt or Maria to go next. Her team loses and she votes for Matt 9. When she yelled at her allience Samantha snapped and quit. Her team won 10. Her team wins and has Alan join the alliance 11. For the dance, she is paired with Alan, which she isn't happy. Her team wins. This is the first chapter she isn't a main person 12. When bowling she only hit two pins when she went again she hit five pins. Her team wins 13. Ashley showed no concern when Samantha fainted during the challenge and continued to walk up the hill. She wins immunity and votes Matt 14. After Samanthas elimination Ashley told Matt and Camron that they would be voted off next. She was out in the third round and scolded Gwenyth when she lost. She voted for Camron. 15. Ashley did not believe in the killer but when he sowed up she ran with Gwenyth and Alan. She was the third person captured and voted for BJ but Alan was voted off instead. 16. Gwenyth alerted Ashley when BJ and Nelly tried to make an allience with her, When she got lost in the woods she fell of a cliff. She voted for Nelly. 17. Ashley was mad when Lizzy was apart of the challenge, and hid in the river. She was the last to be found and won invincibility. She told Nelly that if she didn't vote with her, Nelly would be voted out. She voted Cayla and told her that she was the strongest competitor. 18. Ashley doesn't appear much (Which makes her mad) The losers voted and 3 of them voted her, so she was safe. 19. Ashley sang She Wolf by Shakira, but the judges didn't like it. She got mad. She got mad at Gwenyth also. She was the last one to be saved. 20. In the confessional, Ashley thanked no one. During the challenge, she got knocked out by Gwenyth, but recovered and made two shots. She knocked Gwenyth 's ball with her shoe. She is safe. 21. She gets Gwenyth, Alan, Jared, and Patrick on her side. She does good in the obsticale course until the end, when she cant find the golden ball. She loses, but wants to be nice. Reunion. She hanged out with Gwenyth, Jared, and Patrick. In the confessional, she complained about being nice and was happy to be leaving. When Roman announced season two, she complained about him taking most of their summer. She was chosen as the second most popular contestant and got onto season two. Character Guide: Total Drama Vegas In "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas," Ashley bumped Joy off the bus. She, with the others, complained about the hot weather and complained when she found out she had to do a challenge. She teamed up with Gwenyth and ran into New York, New York. They got in line, but spotted an Elvis. After finding out they aren't staying there, she ran into a store and looked for disguises. They came out, dressed like Katie and Sadie, but were quickly caught by bystanders. They started getting pelted by tomatoes and ran out. They soon got caught by Elvis, but Ashley didn't care, as she just wanted new clothes. Ashley and the other girls groaned when the guys got to choose the penthouse. Alliances Total Drama Isle Gwenyth, Samantha (Left), Alan (Voted out Chapter 15), and Nelly (Joined Chapter 17,Voted Out Chapter 18) Trivia *Ashley is an edit of Izzy *Her personality matches Heather more *She is the only person with a full sized dress *Her personality also is similar to "Ashley," played by Amanda Bynes, on All That. Category:Total Drama isle Category:Total Drama Isle